Ezreal/Curiosidades
General * Ezreal es doblado por en LATAM y por Rodri Martín en EUW. * Ezreal fue el primero en tener una 'Presentación de Campeón'. ** Es uno de los pocos que presenta múltiples debido a cambios significativos en el juego (los otros son , , y ). *** También fue el primer campeón de lanzado después del lanzamiento oficial del juego el 27 de octubre de 2009. ** Se puede ver una comparación en paralelo aquí. * Fue nombrado después de Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam y se presume que tiene diecisiete años. ** Su nombre se basa en hebreo עזריאל ʕAzri'el "Mi ayuda es ", de la raíz semítica ʕ-ð-r "ayuda", J. Sanmartín, Glosario del antiguo sirio, p. 204 y el teónimo ʔEl (compartido con ) * Al igual que la actualización visual y de juego de , la iteración anterior de Ezreal todavía se considera canónica. Scathlocke en Ezreal 1 Scathlocke en Ezreal 2 * Ezreal es el primer campeón en tener 13 aspectos y uno de los primeros en tener 12 aspectos. ** Él y alcanzaron su duodécimo aspecto al mismo tiempo con el conjunto de aspectos Pijamas Estelares. Desarrollo * La del traje de , PEARL, es doblada por en LATAM y por Mariluz Parras en EUW. ; * Los Conceptos iniciales concibieron tanto a '''Ezreal' como a . * Los nombres iniciales de sus habilidades fueron: ** Disparo Vectorial = Disparo Místico ** Cadenas de Luz '' = '' Flujo de Esencia '' ** ''Bolsillo Dimensional '' = '' Desplazamiento Arcano '' ** ''Explosión de Tiros Certeros '' = '' Descarga de Tiros Certeros '' ; * Una de las habilidades probadas durante su rediseño fue un arma nuclear de corto alcance que derribaría al objetivo. Wrekz en el hechizo Ezreal desguazado Frases * referencias a ("Serpientes, ¿por qué tenían que ser serpientes?"). * hace referencia a sus habilidades de tiro. * cita a Mark Twain. * referencia a ("Amigo, me estás avergonzando delante de los magos"). * cita a ("Eso aumentó rápidamente". ) ; * y referencian a ("Esto pertenece a un museo. - Tú también. ";" Nazis... Odio a estos tipos..."). ** Se puede ver una comparación lado a lado aquí. * podría estar haciendo referencia a , , y siendo tiros de habilidad. * Su burla (lanzar una moneda y dispararle) hace referencia a las * Mientras estaba en el PBE, su broma fue y su burla . ; * referencia a de ; * referencia al meme It's Over 9000 ! de . ** Se puede ver una comparación lado a lado aquí. * referencia a ("En la sombría oscuridad de un futuro lejano, solo hay guerra"). * }} referencia a . * juega con una cita de ("¡Ahora esto es Podracing!"). * referencia a de . * , , y referencia a . * cita a . * referencia a de * referencia a y . * referencia a ("Si no vuelvo en cinco minutos... solo espera más ").'' * , y referencia a ("Perdiste hoy, niño, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarle; "Todo el mundo está perdido excepto yo"; "Fortuna y gloria, niño. Fortuna y gloria". * cita a Han Solo en . * En la localización brasileña, fue traducido como Ezreal cantando "Tenho todo o tempo do mundo". ("Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo") como la canción popular Tempo Perdido. Aspectos ; * La escena lo muestra preparando una . * Su baile referencia a 'Hare Hare Yukai' de . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática 'Albion' con: ** ** ** * Hace referencia a . ** Su aspecto actualizado hace referencia a , el protagonista principal de . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Copa de Fútbol con: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Fue liberado en celebración de la Copa Mundial de la FIFA 2010 junto con: ** ** ** * Él es un de en la posición . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Glacial con: ** ** ** ** ** * Este es el atuendo de Ezreal mientras exploraba el Fréljord. * Se basó en Ezreal Caminante Nocturno por Clockmort. * Su ilustración fue ajustada para provocar la próxima actualización de Warwick, ya que se puede ver en el fondo. ** La ciudadela de la se puede ver en el fondo. ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática de 'Navegadores Web' con: ** ** ** * Esto es lo que Ezreal usó inicialmente al explorar Runaterra. Canon Ezreal skins * Podría estar haciendo referencia a . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Pulso de Fuego con: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** se puede ver en el fondo. * El Aspecto se concibió inicialmente como "Cíber Ezreal", pero luego se convirtió en "Pulso de Fuego". * En la localización francesa se le llama 'Méga Ezreal' haciendo referencia a . * Tiene el primer doblaje con dos personalidades: él y PEARL (la IA de su traje). * Él es el primer aspecto que puede transformarse al subir de nivel, se 'actualiza' cada vez que sube de rango . * Fue el primer aspecto con precio de . ** Durante los primeros cuatro días tuvo un descuento del 50% ( ). * Es el primero en tener animaciones personalizadas de último golpe y muerte de súbditos. * Su danza proyecta un holograma de su bailando. * Cuando obtendrá el , , o antes de ingresar a un portal para otro mapa debajo de él. * ** Cuando obtendrá el antes de entrar en un portal debajo de él. *** Su recuperación es una referencia a . ** Su anterior no se usó por razones desconocidas. Probablemente debido a que la ilustración en sí misma no coincide correctamente con el modelo del juego. ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Campeones Mundiales: TPA con: ** ** ** ** * Fue liberado en celebración de la victoria de Taipei Assassins en el Campeonato Mundial de 2012 junto con: ** ** ** ** * Representa a BeBe. * Se parece a de . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Galantes con: ** ** ** * El fondo puede estar haciendo referencia al . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Libro de Cuentos con: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Hace referencia a . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Arcadia con: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** se puede ver en el fondo de su ilustración. * Es uno de los tres nuevos jugadores de Arcadia, los otros dos son y . * Su guante se parece al control de . * Su camisa representa al en el estilo artístico de . * se parece a de . * Su se parece a los de . * Su espada se asemeja a la de . ** La música de recuperación se parece mucho a los temas musicales de Final Fantasy para batalla/victoria. *** Él lucha contra el viejo . ** Su cabello es similar a de Final Fantasy VII. * Su cabello y ropa son similares a de . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Guardianas Estelares con: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Hace referencia al género de . ** Podría estar haciendo referencia a , Específicamente el . ** Su atuendo puede haberse inspirado en la apariencia galáctica de chico guapo de en . ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Guardianas Estelares con: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Tambien comparte la temática 'Disfraces' con: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Lleva un pijama diseñado según su medium, Yuuto. * El grupo está jugando Mechs vs. Minions. * Las características de la estantería: ** Un retrato grupal del equipo de , especialmente ella y . ** "The Sword and the Saber", un libro también visto dentro del Universo Odisea. ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Campeones Mundiales: SSG con: ** ** ** ** ** * Fue liberado en celebración de la victoria de SSG dell Campeonato Mundial de 2017 junto con: ** ** ** ** ** * Él representa a Haru. ** La idea de la animación de fue pensada por el propio Haru y muestra su firma. *** Se puede ver una comparación lado a lado aquí. * Está inspirado en el coreano o "caballero de las flores", un antiguo joven guerrero de élite que a menudo se representa con el pelo largo. Inspiración SSG Ezreal * Ezreal y son los primeros campeones en recibir su segundo aspecto de ganador del Campeonato Mundial, los primeros aspectos son y respectivamente. ; * Este aspecto comparte la temática Academia de Combate con: ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Los cinco aspectos de Academia de Combate lanzados junto a Ezreal se pueden ver en el fondo de su ilustración. * Este es el único aspecto legendario no heredado que no solo tiene un nuevo doblaje, sino que tiene citas adicionales y un filtro de voz. * Su concepto de aspecto y animación se basa en gran medida en grupos japoneses de manga / anime. ** Su animación de movimiento presenta un tropo conocido como Toast of Tardiness. ** Su referencia de baile es KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World!. *** Se puede ver una comparación lado a lado aquí. ** Sus bromas y burlas son de manga japonesas ** Su burla hace referencia al de . ** hace referencia a la forma de . Relaciones ; * Ezreal es visto como un poser por . * Ezreal se considera tan atractivo que debería estar enamorado de él, sin embargo, ella apenas sabe quién es. mientras tanto está enamorada de él, pero él sabe que es demasiado joven para ella. * Ezreal odia a los Noxianos por razones no especificadas. * Ezreal se encontró con imitándolo durante su búsqueda de El Elixir de Uloa, pero pensó que su agua de flores estaba causando alucinaciones. * Januk encargó a Ezreal obtener El Elixir de Uloa con el que podría resucitar a . Sin embargo, Ezreal le dio intencionalmente un frasco falso y dejó a Januk mientras robaba una vieja campana de Ochnun. ; * Ezreal es sobrino de Lyte (el profesor ermitaño estacionado en el Abismo de los Lamentos) * Ezreal es amigo de (lo ayudó a obtener acceso a las áreas restringidas de la Biblioteca de la Academia de Piltóver cuando investigaba de artefactos) y . * Ezreal y juegan cartas de vez en cuando, aunque Ezreal rara vez gana. Categoría:Ezreal Categoría:Curiosidades de Campeones